Season 6
|episodes=22 |premiere= |finale=Phantom |previous=Season 5 |next=Season 7 |previous2= Season 5 |next2= Season 7 }}The sixth season of Smallville began airing on September 28, 2006 and concluded its initial airing on May 17, 2007 with 22 episodes. This was the first season to be broadcast on The CW television network after The WB had stopped broadcasting on September 19, 2006. Summary This season provided the show's first glimpse into the . The destinies of and play out in the aftermath of Lex's by and Lionel's adoption as the oracle of Jor-El. Several criminals escape the Phantom Zone with , and DC Comics characters Jimmy Olsen, , and are introduced this season, and the first glimpse of the is seen when , , and all return to . Lex's relationship with Clark is completely shattered as his relationship with progresses. Lana soon discovers she is pregnant and decides to accept his proposal of marriage. Lana and Lex's relationship dissolves when she discovers the truth about her pregnancy while simultaneously discovering . She tries to leave Lex and Smallville with disastrous consequences. As Lex, Clark, and Lionel all search for the missing Phantom Zone escapees, Lex's project advances dangerously. It becomes personal for when Lex exploits one of her childhood friends and she vows to take him down. Lois and Clark have their first kiss, shadowing their future relationship. begins a relationship with Jimmy Olsen, but also discovers that she has a mysterious, latent meteor power. moves to Washington, D.C., to represent Kansas in the US Senate. Opening Credits Season six credits include footage from Season Four, Season Five, and the Season Six premiere episode . The opening credits for each episode include the following: Recurring Characters The following Recurring Characters appear in more than one episode this season: *Henry James Olsen (10) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (7) *Bartlett (5) *Dr. Langston (4) *George (3) *Raya (2) *Edward Groll (2) *John Jones/Martian Manhunter (2) *Shelby (2) *Wes Keenan (2) *Ed Burke (2) *Donovan Jamison (2) Episode List: 2006-2007 * - Ep. 601 (#111 in total): must escape the , a prison. Possessing 's body, Zod begins his plans to turn Earth into a -like planet using the alien ship's hard drive. After Lois and Martha's plane crashes near the Fortress of Solitude, Jor-El tells Martha how to kill Zod. Chloe reunites with an old flame, Jimmy Olsen. * Sneeze - Ep. 602 (#112 in total): Clark catches a cold? Sneezing manifests into a new power ~ super breath! Lois lands a job at The Inquisitor, the local tabloid. Lana moves in with Lex. Lex is abducted after displaying superhuman powers in the public eye. And there's a new visitor in Metropolis called . * Wither - Ep. 603 (#113 in total): Lex throws a charity ball. Meanwhile, Clark and Chloe pursue a Zoner who uses male human bodies as potting mix to procreate. The stakes just get higher when Jimmy Olsen gets all tied up by the Plant Lover, while love interests intesify between Oliver and Lois, and Lana and Lex. * Arrow - Ep. 604 (#114 in total): Clark unravels the truth about who Oliver Queen really is, just as Oliver discovers Clark's abilities. Green Arrow is on a rampage, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. * Reunion - Ep. 605 (#115 in total): Lex and Oliver's prep school past has come back with a vengeance as Oliver's friends are mysteriously and violently killed. Clark discovers that he's not the only one that escaped the Phantom Zone. * Fallout - Ep. 606 (#116 in total): Clark encounters Baern, a Phantom Zone escapee who absorbs various sources of energy to power radioactive strength. Tag-teaming with Raya, Clark realizes that he must fulfill his destiny. Meanwhile, Lex and Lana's relationship entangle deceit and double standards. * Rage - Ep. 607 (#117 in total): Clark and Chloe discover that Oliver Queen has been taking a special drug that has miraculous healing effects, while causing him to act erratically. Lana makes a shocking discovery. * Static - Ep. 608 (#118 in total): Clark confronts the Zoner Aldar, who feasts on bone marrow. Enter Martian Manhunter. Meanwhile, Lex encounters a metahuman seeking revenge for being a lab rat. * Subterranean - Ep. 609 (#119 in total): Clark discovers that his neighbor, Jed McNally, is holding migrant laborers captive and forcing them to work on his farm. Feeling guilty since he sees himself as the ultimate illegal immigrant, Clark seeks help from Martha to allow a young boy and his mother to stay in the country. * Hydro - Ep. 610 (#120 in total): Daily Planet gossip columnist Linda Lake has the ability to turn herself into water and uses it to secretly overhear conversations for her column. Meanwhile, Lois begins to suspect Oliver is the Green Arrow and enlists Clark's help to prove it. * Justice - Ep. 611 (#121 in total): The beginings of the Justice League forms, including Impulse, Aquaman, Cyborg, and led by the Green Arrow. Clark discovers what team work really is as the Justice League blows the lid off Project 33.1. * Labyrinth - Ep. 612 (#122 in total): Clark wakes up in a mental asylum where Dr. Hudson tells him he has been there for five years due to his elaborate fantasy that he has alien superpowers. In this new world, Martha Kent is married to Lionel Luthor, Chloe is deemed insane, and Lana chose Clark over Lex. * Crimson - Ep. 613 (#123 in total): Lois tries on lipstick made with red kryptonite and becomes overwhelmed with desire for Clark. The two share a kiss and his inhibitions immediately shut down. Fueled by the red rock, Kal crashes Lex and Lana's engagement dinner and kidnaps the bride-to-be. * Trespass - Ep. 614 (#124 in total): Lana is being stalked and decides to hide out at the Kent Farm. Meanwhile, Jimmy breaks up with Chloe because he believes she isn't truly over Clark, but he helps Clark investigate the stalker. * Freak - Ep. 615 (#125 in total): Tobias Rice was blinded in the second meteor shower, but he was left with the ability to sense other metahumans. Chloe is kidnapped and revealed to be meteor-infected. * Promise - Ep. 616 (#126 in total): On the day of Lex and Lana's wedding, Lex receives a threatening call from Dr. Langston. Lana begins to have second thoughts about marrying Lex and tries to back out, but Lionel Luthor steps in. * Combat - Ep. 617 (#127 in total): Clark and Chloe discover Titan, a Zoner, is the star of a secret fight club whose bloody battles to the death are broadcast on the internet. Lois investigates but is captured and forced to participate. Clark reveals his powers so he can fight Titan and save Lois. * Progeny - Ep. 618 (#128 in total): Lex develops a drug to wake Chloe's mother Moira from her catatonic state and forces her to control meteor freaks by threatening to kill Chloe. Clark helps Chloe break into the asylum to rescue Moira and finally get to know her mother. * Nemesis - Ep. 619 (#129 in total): Jodi Keenan kidnaps Lex and injures Lionel to find out the truth about the death of her husband Wes. They become trapped in collapsing tunnels and Clark sets off to rescue Lex, but is immediately felled by the kryptonite lining the earthen walls. Lex and Clark realize the only way they will make it out alive is by helping each other. * Noir - Ep. 620 (#130 in total): Lana is shot at the Daily Planet by a mysterious gunman. Jimmy passes out while studying photographs of the scene and dreams about a 1940s version of Smallville in which Lana is a femme fatale who orchestrated the murder of her tycoon husband Lex and Clark works at the Daily Planet as a reporter. Meanwhile, back in 2007, Chloe discovers why Lana married Lex. * Prototype - Ep. 621 (#131 in total): Lois's investigates a senator named Burke, who is attempting to shut down one of Lex's projects. After Burke is murdered, Lois learns that Lex is using her childhood friend Wes as the project main prototype. * Phantom - Ep. 622 (#132 in total): When discovers threatened to marry , he goes after Lionel to silence him once and for all. Lana tells Lex she is leaving him, and makes a return appearance to help Clark stop Lex, who is trying to find the last wraith in order to use its DNA to power his army of super-soldiers. Meanwhile, Lois goes to in search of information about Lex's secret lab and is brutally stabbed by a security guard. 's secret power is revealed. Notes *Clark develops this season in "Sneeze". *Chloe's krypto-power is revealed as empathetic that apparently enervated her upon use in "Phantom". *The Smallville version of comic characters are introduced as: , , , the , and . *This is the last season that features as a regular cast member. *There is no new main character this season. *This is the first season to have only seven cast members, the second being . *Lana married Lex. *Lana discovered Clark's secret. *The inside of the is seen for the first time while several other are released from it. The ongoing plot throughout the season is for to recapture the escaped prisoners from the Phantom Zone. *John Glover is promoted to 's 'with' billing as she is promoted to the show's first 'and' billing. Category:Seasons Category:Smallville Seasons